Laxus Dreyar
Laxus Dreyar was a powerful S-Class Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild. He is the grandson of Fairy Tail's master Makarov and the son of the Dark Guild Raven Tail's master Iwan Dreyar. He is also an artificially created Dragon Slayer who uses lightning as his element. He acted as the main antagonist of the Fighting Festival arc. Appearance Laxus is a very tall and muscular blonde man with blue-gray eyes. His hair is slicked back, though some of it falls down on his forehead. He has a lightning bolt-shaped scar on his right eye and is always seen wearing his "Sound Pod" model of Magic Headphone, with his favourite music being Classic Rock & Roll. His black Fairy Tail stamp is located on the left side of his chest, and is surrounded by an additional design. Being an artificially created Dragon Slayer, he enters Dragon Force mode when accessing his powers: in this state, his upper body bulks up, and his forearms get covered in flesh-coloured scales. In his first appearances in the manga, he donned an orange tunic with spots reminiscent of a leopard’s on the shoulders and sides, with dark-lined sleeves reaching down below his elbows, and fur on the lower edges. He sported a bright red cape, tied on the front with a garish knot, which bore the Fairy Tail symbol on the back, and loose dark pants tucked inside light metal greaves. Around his waist was a simple belt to which he attached the device linked to his Magic Headphones. In his first appearance, he also had a small chain tied around his right wrist, and was portrayed smoking. His outfit changed drastically right before the beginning of the Fightning Festival arc: he started wearing a more traditional and elegant attire composed of a shirt bearing the same pattern of his old tunic, green pants held up by a belt with a similar design, sporting a buckle adorned by a large ace of spades, and simple shoes. He also donned a large, brownish coat with light brown fur trimming around the neck and the sleeves’ edges, draped over his shoulders like a cape. In addition to this, he wasn't shown smoking anymore. During the last moments of the Fighting Festival arc, he switched to a dark shirt with thin light stripes crossing it vertically. In the anime, he was immediately introduced with his second outfit from the manga, but with different colours: his pants were portrayed as wine-red, and his coat as black with grey fur trimming. As of the Fighting Festival arc, he had switched to a similar attire, but again differently coloured: he retained the coat, but his shirt was purple and more wide-collared, and his pants bluish black, held up by a reddish belt. In his most recent appearance, he was shown wearing simple travel clothes, consisting of a large, hooded light cloak, a dark shirt under a long light jacket closed by a simple belt, and loose dark pants, with a band tied just below his right knee. He also has a small belt visible on his upper chest, crossing it horizontally. Personality In his youth, Laxus was a truly kind boy, very attached to his grandfather Makarov, and greatly admired Fairy Tail. This, however, changed with the excommunication of his father from the guild, and Laxus’ growing thought that his fame was a result of being Makarov’s grandson, and not of his own skills, something that made him eager to prove himself as a strong mage in his own right. Laxus is arrogant, overbearing, selfish and prone to make fun of his own comrades. He believed himself to be the strongest member of Fairy Tail, and looked down on those he considered weak, heavily reprimanding their weakness and even resolving to hurt them whenever they stepped on his path. Laxus seemed to care very little about his fellow guild mates, usually suggesting that they had to give him something in order to acquire his help: in one of such instances, when he was asked for help during the Fairy Tail vs Phantom Lord confrontation, he also proved himself to be quite lecherous, offering to help his comrades out only if Lucy had become his girlfriend and Cana had stripped before him. Not even his trusted Thunder God Tribe were spared of this treatment, as seen when Laxus almost hit Freed with one of his lightning attacks for contradicting him. The only things he appeared to truly care about were the strength and reputation of Fairy Tail, as he had resolved to make it the strongest guild in the world, and got enraged every time someone made fun of it. In battle, he showed the most ruthless side of him, being willing to annihilate not only Fairy Tail, but also all of the inhabitants of Magnolia, for his goals. However, after his expulsion it appears that his attitude may have changed. He seems far more light-hearted and serene, and apparently has grown fond of the guild in his current state. He was also willing to take all the responsibility of the crimes for himself, in order for the Thunder God Tribe to remain members of the guild, even encouraging them for the time being. Even before his excommunication, in the depths of his heart, he already did consider the guild members to be his allies and friends, as none of them were affected by his Fairy Law. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 125, Page 14 During the Fantasia parade, when Makarov silently told Laxus that he would always be watching over him right before his departure, he shed tears and was ashamed of his previous actions. While he is a likely candidate to succeed his grandfather in leading Fairy Tail, Makarov initially believed Laxus' intentions were not yet right, something proven right when Laxus stated that, once he had inherited leadership of Fairy Tail, he would have eliminated all the weak members to create the strongest guild in the country. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 69, Page 8 This, however, seems to have changed after his expulsion and “redemption”, as Makarov was seen entrusting his will to him from afar after his brief confrontation with Hades. History Like many members of the guild, Laxus was a part of Fairy Tail since he was a child, given that he is also Makarov's grandson. Laxus felt constantly trapped by being the grandson of Makarov and as a result, never felt he got the credit he deserved.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 119, Page 8 From then on, Laxus vowed to become stronger and beat Makarov so he could prove himself and become a man in his rights.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 119, Page 10 His father was kicked out of the guild because of being a danger to Fairy Tail. This incident enraged him as he tried to convince Makarov to get his father back since they were still family members but despite this, Makarov refused. Laxus' father at the time set up his own guild, the Dark Guild 'Raven Tail'. Presumably, Laxus attained the rank of S-Class mage around the same time Natsu first arrived(7 years ago). Synopsis Galuna Island arc Laxus first makes himself known when he comments on Mystogan. Natsu Dragneel wants to fight him but Makarov stops them. Later, when it is revealed that Natsu and Happy have taken an S-Ranked mission without permission, Laxus claims he saw a flying object take an S- class mission poster, but he didn't do anything about it, claiming that he didn't know it was Happy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 25, Page 6 After Makarov and Mirajane plead with him to get Natsu back, Laxus declines.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 25, Page 9 Phantom Lord arc Laxus does not bother coming to Fairy Tail's aid during the war on the Phantom Lord Guild. He says he would help only if Lucy Heartfilia becomes his girl and Cana strips for him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 51, Page 12 Enraged by this, Mirajane breaks the orb they are using to speak to him. Later, after the war ends, Laxus shows up and acts very arrogantly, mocking Shadow Gear for their defeat against Gajeel,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 69, Page 10 and claims that if he had been there, Phantom Lord wouldn't have dealt them so much damage.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 69, Page 11 This aggravates Natsu to the point where he almost punches Laxus, but with his powers, he avoids confrontation, and leaves, stating that he will remove all weak members from Fairy Tail once he becomes guild master.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 69, Page 13 Fighting Festival arc While on a job, he overhears some people talking about Fairy Tail's hilarious shenanigans at a bar. He walks up to them and instantly scares them away.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 105, Page 3 A baboon named Zatô laughs at him and tries to pick a fight with him. Laxus replies that he never heard his name before and Zatô further provokes him by saying that's because he doesn't get his face plastered all over magazines like some idiots in Fairy Tail. This pisses off Laxus to the point where he asks him if he wanted to die. Zatô blasts him out the wall and shouts that the guild members are weak after all. However, lightning shoots up from the ground and strikes Zatô, frying him in an instant. Laxus is furious and asks when the old man decided to make their guild into a laughing stock. Afterwards, he finds Jet and Droy beating up Gajeel and joins in but tries to kill him, saying that he's the reason why other people look down on his guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 105, Page 21 As Jet shouts at him to stop, he tells him to stay out of it as the weak have no right to say anything and shoots a lighting bolt at Levy that Gajeel takes instead; with this, Laxus leaves even angrier, saying that he can't stand it any longer and will make Fairy Tail his own.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 105, Page 23-25 As he returns to the guild, Laxus (out of anger due to the "weakness" of certain members, along with the reputation that the guild had acquired) makes a play for the Guild Master's seat, by having Evergreen turn Cana, Juvia Lockser, Mirajane, Erza, Levy McGarden, Bisca Mulan and Lucy to stone,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 107, Page 14 and having Freed Justine lock Makarov, and unintentionally Natsu and Gajeel, in the Guild buildingFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 108, Page 9Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 108, Page 14 as well locking the other members within the vicinity of the town. His plan involved having the members of Fairy Tail fight each other in order to defeat him, and if they didn't, the petrified members would be turned to dust. However, with the defeat of Evergreen, at the hands of Erza, who had freed herself early due to her artificial eye filtering the effect of eye-based Magic, the women were released from their petrified state, removing Laxus' former hold on the guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 112, Page 19-21 Because of this loss, Laxus activated the "Thunder Palace", a spell which sets up compressed orbs Lacrima filled with lightning that had the capability of causing dozens of lightning strikes through Magnolia Town.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 113, Page 9 After Freed and Bickslow's losses to Mirajane and Lucy respectively, Laxus is confronted in Kardia Cathedral by Mystogan.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 119, Page 14 After a brief discussion, Laxus begins to reveal a secret about Mystogan, prompting him to attack, thus beginning their battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 119, Page 16 As their battle started off, Mystogan gained the upper hand via an illusion, only to be caught off guard by a bolt of Laxus' lightning. When Mystogan is asked by Laxus, who he believes is stronger, he replies, " I have little interest in such things, but I would propose Gildarts".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 119, Page 15 Once Erza and Natsu appeared at the church, Mystogan was caught by surprise as Laxus attacked him directly, shredding the cloth on his face and revealing his face that exactly resembled that of Gerard. Next, Erza was attacked as she looked on in shock,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 120, Page 19 taking her out of the match and leaving only Natsu to face Laxus, though he still treats him with indifference. Regardless, Natsu takes him on and manages to stay on par with Laxus while the two trade blows. Only to stop when Erza recovers, where the two trade a few blow,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 121, Page 14 until Erza sets off to stop Laxus's Thunder Palace.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 121, Page 17 Laxus tries to stop her only to be blocked by Natsu who holds him off to allow Erza to escape, forcing Laxus to continue the battle. As they do so, both argue about the outcome of how the Laxus' plan will end with Laxus firmly believing he can't be stopped. Natsu however starts to note that Laxus doesn't really want to execute his plan and only wants Makarov to give him control of the guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 122, Page 6 Laxus constantly denies it but his expressions keep giving him away. Suddenly a report comes up telling the two the Thunder Palace has been shut down thanks to the efforts of the recovered Fairy Tail guild though they're knocked down due to the living link Magic but manage to survive.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 122, Page 19 Upon seeing this Natsu asked Laxus how he could run a guild if no one supports one another. Unfortunately Laxus answers "...Through Force" completely going over the edge and fully powers himself up.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 122, Page 20 Natsu tries fighting him but finds he is no match for Laxus in his berserker state, batted around by the thunder Mage till he is too weakened to get back up. Laxus prepares to finish him off and fires a tremendous thunderbolt down on Natsu. Luckily for the fire Mage, Gajeel appears to save him claiming Natsu as his prey.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 123, Page 11-13 Despite a mutual dislike for one another, Natsu and Gajeel agree to team up to take down Laxus then proceed to attack him together.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 123, Page 18 As Natsu and Gajeel continue to land blow after blow on Laxus, they combine their respective Dragon Roar techniques causing a massive explosion. Unfortunately, Laxus rises with nothing more than his shirt destroyed, revealing a intricate tattoo on his left chest.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 124, Page 13 He then tells them that he's going to show them true Dragon Slayer Magic, producing scales on his arms and charging electricity to his mouth. Before Natsu or Gajeel can dodge, Laxus releases his own Thunder Dragon Roar.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 124, Page 15 Although still alive, the two are paralyzed from the attack. Claiming that he will exterminate all that oppose him, including his Grandfather, he initiates the spell Fairy Law.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 124, Page 19 Natsu and Gajeel yell at him to stop knowing full well what will happen if he unleashes that Magic. But Laxus doesn't care and continues to do so. Levy suddenly shows up and informs Laxus of Makarov's fading condition due to Laxus's actions.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 125, Page 4 However rather then be shocked by the news (as Natsu is) he states he's glad because his chance of being the guild master has increased. With that he unleashes Fairy Law intending to wipe out not only Fairy Tail but everyone in the town as well.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 125, Page 7-8 However once the smoke clears, Laxus finds, to his shock, all of his targets still alive with no injury. A wounded Freed then appears and tells him the reason the spell failed: Fairy Law reacts to one heart's to be effective against the target thus Laxus must still considers the guild to be his allies (proving Natsu statement earlier in their fight).Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 125, Page 13-14 Despite this overwhelming evidence Laxus loudly continues to deny it. Natsu, tired of his facade, manages to get to his feet, gather what little Magic he has left and charges Laxus just as the lighting Mage does the same. Both Mages meet and strike each other head on; however Laxus is the one to deal a blow to Natsu knocking him back. Unaffected, Natsu gets up and charges again though he is once more knocked down. He, however, refuses to stay down claiming to Laxus the guild doesn't belong to him. This only prompt Laxus to smack him some more but despite the damage, Natsu keeps getting back up. Extremely angered by his persistence, Laxus forms a spell called Thunder Dragon Heaven Halberd (which looks like its namesake) and throws it toward Natsu.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 126, Page 11 Too worn out to dodge it, it looked like it will indeed hit the fire Mage. At the last second however, the lighting is diverted away from Natsu and onto Gajeel who uses his metal body as a lighting rod to save Natsu.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 126, Page 13 Weakened from using up the last of his power in that attack, Laxus can do nothing as Natsu gathers what strength he has left and rushes him; hitting him with a multitude of fire attacks and sending Laxus flying, finally defeating him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 126, Page 17 Later, when the members of Fairy Tail are recovering so they can prepare for the postponed Fantasia, Laxus shows up unexpected at the guild house.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 127, Page 8 However, instead of acting cocky or mocking other members as usual, he walks in on a recovering Makarov, who explains just what Fairy Tail is, before tearfully excommunicating Laxus from the guild. Instead of becoming angry, Laxus takes it with a calm smile, and thanks Makarov for everything, before leaving his crying grandfather.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 127, Page 19-20 As he informs the Thunder God Tribe of his expulsion, Bickslow tries to convince him otherwise but Laxus tells him not to take action. Laxus watches the Fantasia parade before he leaves and realizes that everyone, including his grandfather whom he despised, is still looking out for him. Laxus leaves the parade realizing what a fool he was, smiling but shedding tears of regret.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 128, Page 14 S-Class Trial arc As Makarov gets beaten by Hades, he says "it isn't over yet" and extends his hand saying "reach... the one who will inherit my will." Laxus, in a far off place, is seen wondering what this feeling is.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 216, Page 20 Later, just as Hades is about to kill Natsu, a large lightning bolt strikes the Grimoire Heart's ship going through multiple layers down to hit Hades' arm. Laxus appears, acknowledging Hades as Makarov's rival. Hades calls him "the brat" in a questioning tone and then Laxus then angrily headbutts Hades.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 244, Page 16-19 Having attacked Hades, as the two of them stare silently at each other, Laxus jokingly comments that Team Natsu is pathetic, with its members' clothes reduced to dirty rags, to which Natsu smiles.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 245, Page 3 When Erza asks him what he's doing on the island, Laxus responds that, having been a member of Fairy Tail, he came to visit his ancestors. He states that, having planned to visit Mavis Vermilion's grave, he was shocked that the second Guild Master had forsaken him, and proceeds to threateningly say that they should be making a grave for him too, to pay him their respects.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 245, Page 4 He then attacks Hades again, kicking him in the face, packing a punch on him and then propelling himself forward with his lightning to hit him again, with his next attack being evaded by Hades. Laxus then uses Lightning Dragon's Roar in an attempt to hit him, instead destroying a large section of the room.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 245, Pages 6-7 Hades shoots a grappling hook at Laxus, who dodges it, managing to subsequently dodge the large globe Hades eventually grabbed with it too.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 245, Page 8 Hades doesn't give up, he manages to land some blows on Laxus, and to surround him with Amaterasu, activating it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 245, Pages 9-10 Laxus, however, emerges from the blast using his lightning form, proceeding to move behind Hades at high speed and to kick him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 245, Pages 11-12 As Team Natsu comments on his incredible power, however, Laxus falls to his knees, feeling the aftereffects of Hades' Amaterasu.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 245, Page 13 Laxus comments that the world is really huge, housing a powerful monster such as Hades, and claims that he still has a way to go. Hades responds that he seemingly has found out his place, as he fires a large beam at him. Ignoring the pleas of his allies, who urge him to dodge, he instead proceeds to ask them wheter, not beeing a member of Fairy Tail anymore, he can still get angry about what happens to Makarov. Having been told by Natsu that he surely can, he proceeds to envelop his arm in lightning, which surprises Natsu.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 245, Pages 14-15 Magic and Abilities Lightning Magic: Laxus is a master of Lightning Magic, which allows him to control lightning in a variety of ways, and make it appear from almost anywhere. He has also shown the ability to turn his own body into lightning to move at inconceivable speed, evading a charging Natsu without effort. *'Raging Bolt' (レイジングボルト Reijingu Boruto): Laxus raises his clenched fist in the air and chants "Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder, plunge from the heavens and reap destruction!" A large bolt of lightning will then descend upon the target, possibly completely vaporizing him. The full effect of this technique on an individual was not seen as Natsu was pulled out of the way by Gajeel before it could connect. *'Thunder Palace' (神鳴殿 Kaminari Den): Laxus creates multiple lacrima filled with enormous amounts of lightning Magic and suspended in the air in a circular formation. When all of the orbs are released at once, everything below and above the circle is struck by powerful lightning bolts equivalent to the number of lacrima orbs. This spell is powerful enough to destroy the entire town of Magnolia. If the orbs are destroyed by an outside force, the attacker is instantly electrocuted through Living Link Magic. Laxuslightningform.jpg|Laxus' Lightning Form Unnamed attack.jpg|Lightning Bullets *'Lightning Body': Laxus transforms his body into a lightning bolt that can move around freely at extremely high speed and attack anything it touches. (Unnamed) *'Lightning Eruption': Laxus makes a lightning bolt appear from the ground in order to attack the target from below. (Unnamed) *'Lightning Storm': Laxus creates a sphere of lightning in his hands that sends dangerous lightning bolts in every direction. (Unnamed) *'Thunder Bullets': Laxus creates small balls of lighting on his fingers, which he sends flying at his target(s). (Unnamed) Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic: This Magic gives him the power and characteristics of a Lightning Dragon, along with Dragon Slayers' signature ability of eating his element to heal himself and regain power, thus making him immune to lightning attacks.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 124, Page 15 His attacks possess amazingly destructive power; however, lightning moves may be redirected by metal objects acting as "lightning rods", as shown when Gajeel uses his iron rods to save Natsu. Laxus has been keeping the true nature of his Magic secret from the other Guild members, even Makarov, stating that he is fed up with his grandfather's lectures.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 124, Page 14 As it turns out however, the Magic was actually implanted within him by his father as he was "frail" when he was younger, despite his Magical potential.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 128, Page 19 Thunder Dragon's Roar.jpg|Lightning Dragon's Roar Laxus's Rairyū Hōtengeki.jpg|Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd Breakdown Fist of Thunder Dragon.jpg|Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist Laxus's Dragon Force.JPG|Dragon Force Laxus_physics_projection.jpg|Laxus' Thought Projection Laxus_Fairy_Law.jpg|Laxus casting Fairy Law *'Lightning Dragon's Roar' (雷竜の咆哮 Rairyū no Hōkō): Laxus generates lightning in his mouth and releases it in a concentrated blast. The special effect of this attack is that, even if the target survives, the lightning paralyzes them, preventing them from escaping his next attack. *'Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd' (雷竜方天戟 Rairyū Hōtengeki): Laxus forms lightning between his hands, creating a large spear made of lightning. He then hurls the spear at the enemy. This spell is strong enough to kill a weakened Natsu, least if it hadn't been redirected at the last second. *'Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist'(雷竜の内訳拳 Rairyū no Hoken): Laxus creates a giant fist made from thunder which moves forward and pummels/stuns the opponent. (Anime only) Dragon Force: Laxus has been shown to enter this mode while activating his Dragon Slayer's powers. Thought Projection: Laxus can create a Thought Projection of himself, using one to communicate with his subordinates and threaten the members of Fairy Tail for most of the Fighting Festival arc. Organic Link Magic: Laxus is capable of using this magic, as shown from his Thunder Palace spell, allowing his lacrima orbs to "counterattack" in response to enemy offense. Fairy Law: Laxus attempted to use this spell against all of the Fairy Tail members scattered throughout Magnolia during the final part of his battle against Natsu and Gajeel. However, despite being proficiently casted, the magic failed, due to Laxus still considering them his comrades in his heart. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Laxus possesses great proficiency in unarmed combat, being strong enough to keep the upper hand on Natsu for most of their fight. With his Lightning Magic, he can improve the already great strength and physical performance of his body, making punches, kicks and headbutts stronger and faster.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 121, Page 9 Enhanced Endurance: He has shown to possess great endurance, being able to fight against two Dragon Slayers at the same time. Immense Magical Power: Laxus possesses an immense level of Magical power, which can be released into a potent lightning aura around him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 122, Page 20 When going all out, lightning even starts to appear from his eyes and mouth. Equipment Magic Headphone: Laxus is always seen wearing Magic Headphone on his ears, which allows him to store music (his favourite type being Classic Rock & Roll) in a Magic Database and listen to it as he wishes. His model is a Sound Pod, possessing prominents spikes on the headphones and having its magic sound player separated from them, being attached to his belt and linked to the headphones by a cable. Appearances in Other Media Laxus appears as a playable character in the first Fairy Tail Video Game, Fairy Tail Portable Guild, and its sequel, Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2. In both games, he is unlocked through quests.Fairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable GuildFairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2 Major Battles *Laxus Dreyar vs. Zatou *Gajeel Redfox vs. Laxus Dreyar *Natsu Dragneel vs. Laxus Dreyar *Mystogan vs. Laxus Dreyar *Erza Scarlet & Natsu Dragneel vs. Laxus Dreyar *Natsu Dragneel & Gajeel Redfox vs. Laxus Dreyar *Laxus Dreyar vs. Hades Trivia *Laxus's look changes after his first appearance in the manga, when he was depicted as a smoker, had metal greaves and wore a cape. However, later he was made to look like a gangster with a large coat with frills. The smoking was omitted. *In his first appearance in the anime he already had his updated look from the manga and in the Fighting Festival arc he changed to a purple shirt and black pants. *Chico=C=Hammitt apparently has a crush on him.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 21 Bonus Guild Card #3. Quotes *(To Mirajane) ''"I thought it was just a thieving cat running away with a piece of paper in its' mouth. I had no idea it was Happy."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 25, Page 6 *(To Makarov) ''"I'm gonna surpass you one day. Not for my father, but for myself. So I can become a man in my own right."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 119, Page 10 *(To Natsu, regarding how he will take over the guild) "Through force!".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 122, Page 20 *(To Makarov) ''"Thanks for everything gramps. You take care of yourself."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 127, Page 19-20 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Thunder God Tribe Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Villains Category:Former member of Fairy Tail Category:Former Villains